Central Kai
Central Kai is the Kai of the central galaxies. She goes by the name of Galissia. She was not known about because the central galaxy was cut off from everywhere else by a sorcerer named Morte. Morte killed he master and Galissia went for revange. When Central Kai killed Morte she became a Kai. She later met Goku, Krillin, Goten, Trunks, and Gohan. Her favorite move is fire fusion. Morte When Morte killed the origional Central Kai, Dio, she locked down the central galaxies. Galassia tried to fight Morte to free her home. She finaly stopped Morte with a fire fusion. Becoming a Kai So she could become a kai she had to take a test. She had to fight all the warriors of the dead. After some reasoning from the Grand Kai she only had to fight the worst villains. After beating all of them, she became a Kai. Meeting Patuljak When fighting a angry Gyro Majin she meet a female elfon named Patuljak. Patuljak killed the gyro majin and became fast friends. Patuljak would wander the forests of the galaxies finding danger and calling over Galassia. Patuljak met the z fighters when they first came to the central galaxies. Meeting the Z Fighters When Galassia was made the new Central Kai, King Kai suggested that the Z fighters go to see the new galaxies. When Goku, Krillin, Goten, Trunks, and Gohan arrived Patuljak soon spotted them. She attacked and was defeated. Galassia used instant transmission to aid her hurt friend. Goku was very impressed about her knowing instant transmition. Galassia was easily able to defeat everyone. But, when she was after Goten he explained what was happening. He started to devolope a crush on Galassia. She apologized, healed the Z fighters, and Patuljak. She then brought them to her planet. Training with Goten When everyone was ready to leave the central galaxies, Goten decided to stay. He had a major crush on Galassia and did not want to leave her. She taught him many moves and spared with him she never once used any of her own moves. Eventually, Goten told Patuljak about his crush on Galassia. The next day was when Galassia used her best moves on Goten. She ignored him for the rest of the day. Goten suspected Patuljak told. Weeks after Galassia got over Gotens crush, Goten decided to leave the galaxy. Before he left, Galassia kissed him goodbye and sent him home. Fight aginst King Cold King Cold (4th form) is the form King Cold used against Grand Kai's allies. In the under world, Frieza, King Cold, and Cooler tried to revolt. Again, they were stopped quickly by Pikkon. But, when Pikkon was on a mission someware else they jumped at the chance. They revolted again stopping everyone in their way. Klen and Ruki were training with the Grand Kai at the time. Grand Kai told them to stop the revolting aliens. It was easy. But, when they were about to be vanquished again, King Cold transformed into his 4th form. He turned the fight around crushing Klen and Ruki. Ruki tried a Kamehameha, but it got deflected back at her. Klen used instant transmission to dodge his death ray. She then went Super Saiyan. Even this was not enough. The Grand Kai had an idea. He would call apon the only kai that was strong enough to put up a fight, the Central Kai, Galassia. She put up a good fight aginst King Cold but, Cooler and Frieza recuperated and both shot a death ray at her. She counterd and drew her chainsaw sword. She used it to weaken Cooler and Frieza. She then finished them by useing a fire fusion. She then attacked King Cold. From his fight with Trunks he knew how to handel a sword. She could not stop him and he dissarmed her. She was so mad her fusion earings started to glow with the symbol fire. When she touched the earings she was overcome with anger. Her eyes started to glow and her pupels turned to the symbol of fire. The fire symbol then appeared on her forhead like the majin symbol on a majin. She then gained a red aura around her. She used her galax energy attack and slammed it into King Cold. She drew her knife stabbed him and stuffed her fist through his gut. She then finished him with a fire fusion attack. Fight aginst Bruubly Bruubly is the fusion of Super Buu and Broly. In hell Buu and Broly met. They both liked each other because of their power. Super Buu remembered the fusion dance from when he was fighting Gotenks. They fused and started to destroy everything around them. Goten was training with Central Kai at the time and they went to stop Bruubly. Bruubly was so strong that they could not stop him. Goten used a power pole and jammed it in Bruubly's head. Bruubly hit Goten in the head. Central Kai attacked. It was countered. Goten then threw a knife at Bruubly. Bruubly caught the knife and stabbed Goten with it. Central Kai went to heal Goten. Bruubly shot a death ray at her. Goten jumped in front of her and died. The part of Buu remembered how to use instant transmission and traveled to earth. When Central Kai arrived on earth she learned that Bruubly shattered a dragon ball and hid it and him self in Devil's Toilet south of Fortune Teller Baba's temple. Central Kai killed the two demon statues, Gentlemen and Ladies, and found Bruubly. Central Kai was so mad that she went on her rage mode. She trapped Bruubly in a capsule. By the time Goten was past snake way and King Yemma her rage mode ended. She released Bruubly and dead Goten and Central Kai fought him. Because the rage mode ended they were lousing again. Goten decided to fuse with Central Kai. Bruubly was interested and let the two do the fusion dance. Central Goten was born. Goten Kai defeated Bruubly easy. Bruubly ran away and was not seen again. Abilities Death Ray Kamehameha Instant Transmission Chain Sword Slash Chain Beam Fire Energy Healing Knife Throw Energy Drill Energy Drill Powered up x2 Kio-ken Spirit Blast Galick Gun Big Bang Attack Final Flash Tri-beam Ultimate Tri-beam Fire Fusion Rengeki Combination After-image Technique Fierce Attack Mulit-Form Attack Solar Flare Evil Containment Wave Wolf Hurricane Wolf Fang Fist Special Beam Cannon Evil Assault Destructive Wave Rage Mode Galax Energy Anger Rush Meteor Combonation Energy Wave Combo Regeneration Manesko Icarus Super Kio-ken Turbo-Speed Cyber-Golden Knife Gigantic Spike Seizure Procedure Imma Fireing Mah Lazer Omega Blaster Super Dragon Fist Final Spirit Canon Photon Wave Heat Phalanx Kiokameha Brutal Impact Poof Banana Split Alchemy Category:Kai Category:Z Fighters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Over 9000 Category:Page created by Chiaotzu45 Category:Created by Chiaotzu45 Category:List of moves Category:Majins Category:Drawn by Chiaotzu45 Category:Deities Category:Teacher Category:Females Category:Hylian